The objective of this project is to study the kinetics of subunit interactions in glutamate dehydrogenase through a novel relaxation technique. The response to repetitive small pressure jump is monitored with the intensity of scattered light. The effects of temperature, ionic strength, pH, and pressure on the kinetics are being used to delineate the forces involved in the interactions.